This application requests support for the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) 2019 Annual Meeting entitled, ?NOVEL DISCOVERIES IN UROLOGY: BIG DATA TO MICROBIOME? which will be held on November 7 - 10, 2019 at the New Orleans Downtown Marriott at the Convention Center, New Orleans, LA. This conference has been held annually since 1992 and provides a unique environment to learn about the most recent advances in basic, translational and preclinical urologic research, in addition to providing a dynamic forum for discussing how these advances could be implemented for the prevention and treatment of urological diseases. Much has been learned over the last decade regarding the molecular determinants and key pathways that regulate normal and disease processes, and a wide variety of novel therapeutic and diagnostic strategies have emerged as a result. Thus, this year?s meeting will focus on a few areas that are emerging as the cutting-edge advances in urology, including: 1) big data (genome, transcriptome, proteome, and metabolome) analysis that is driving the personalized and precision medicine initiative; 2) endocrine and metabolic dysfunctions that have not been well studied in urologic diseases; 3) immunology and immunotherapy that urology is lagging behind other fields; 4) benign urologic disease that is the focus of several NIDDK-funded O?Brien centers and P20 programs; 5) innovative technologies that have emerged in urologic research; and 6) microbiome and inflammation that are pushing forward our knowledge to a new level. The support from this application will be used to provide 14 travel awards to support disadvantaged, poorly represented and/or junior investigators who submit research abstracts and wish to participate in the meeting, but who otherwise might not be able to attend. In addition to highlighting recent advances and identifying key knowledge gaps, the primary goals of the conference include: 1) attracting leading scientists from diverse fields to promote interactions between basic, translational and clinical research scientists thereby providing a framework for cross-disciplinary communication and collaboration, and 2) serving as a forum for young scientists to interact with leading scientists in urologic research leading to enhanced opportunities for their active participation and integration into the field. All 33 invited speakers have already accepted invitations to provide presentations and answer questions in six plenary sessions, including: 1) Big Data as Engines for Discovery; 2) Targeting Endocrine and Metabolic Dysfunctions; 3) Immunology and Immunotherapy; 4) Targeting Benign Urologic Disease; 5) Innovative Technologies in Urology; and 6) Microbiome and Inflammation. An attendance of at least 200 is expected, and we will recruit a large variety of clinician, physician-scientist, and basic researcher attendees, with special emphasis on early-career investigators and groups typically underrepresented in urologic research. Finally, a robust plan is in place for publicizing the conference and the support, if awarded, by NCI and NIDDK.